Падение Единства
noicon|center noicon|center 'Падение Единства ' ( ) — событие в [[История Fallout|истории мира ''Fallout]]. Предыстория Пока лидеры Единства набирали свои силы для всеобщего захвата Пустошей и посылали шпионов в отдалённые места, немногие обитатели пустыни заподозрили неладное в окружающем. Многие из них, такие как Подземелье в отношении Чад Собора и Джейн или банда «Зомби» в отношении патруля мутантов, предпочли лишь отстаивать территории, которые раньше принадлежали им или на которые они по своему убеждению имеют право. Другие группы, которых тогда сильно не коснулось влияние Единства, проявили бо льший интерес и решили разведать непонятные явления. Люди Братства Стали, что выходили на разведку в северные земли, были подвержены атаке ранее неизведанных сверхлюдей, которыми очень заинтересовались. Силы разведчиков не смогли противостоять противникам и старейшинами было принято решение о дальнейшей разведке местности, после которой им пришлось бы сделать вывод о степени опасности и принятии необходимых мер. Верховный Старейшина Джон Мэксон очень сильно забеспокоился, он увидел в супермутантах новую угрозу и загорелся желанием узнать о землях, что расположены к северу от Лост-Хиллз. Другой группой стали Последователи Апокалипсиса, которые прибыли в Могильник примерно в то же время, что и Чада Собора. Когда ранее никому не известные Чада появились с благими намерениями в городе к 2155 году, Последователи сначала обрадовались тому, что нашли ещё одних единомышленников, занимающихся лечением и оказанием помощи жителям Пустошей. Однако позднее лидер Последователей увидела Морфеуса и Детей ночи и заподозрила в них неладное; она подумала, что на самом деле они не являются миротворцами. Заметив то, что с той поры, как появились Чада Собора, в Могильнике начали пропадать те, кто не верил в их учения и не поддерживал, Последователи стали подозревать их в похищениях и убийствах. В довесок к этому имели вес слухи о том, что Морфеус был с Потрошителями до того, как был «просвещён» своим Тёмным Богом, которому поклоняются все Чада. Ещё одним аргументом стал Талиус, гулеподобный мутант, он нашёл прибежище среди Последователей и помог им понять деятельность Чад. Именно благодаря этим сведениям Николь окончательно решает не вступать в отношения с Чадами Собора, организует разведку, внедряет шпиона и даже стала готовить диверсии по подрыву деятельности приспешников Морфеуса''NICOLE.MSG. Третьей, наиболее весомой стороной, стали обитатели Убежища 13. После того, как Выходец из Убежища добыл водяной чип, Смотритель Джейкорен в ходе проверки его Пип-боя выявил новые данные. Смотритель узнал, что концентрация мутантов на Пустоши увеличилась не благодаря естественному, а искусственному отбору. Заподозрив, что кто-то где-то намеренно создаёт мутантов в огромных количествах, Джейкорен опасался, что они захватят Убежище, которое к тому моменту было известно некоторым людям. Он отправляет Выходца узнать о месте, где производят мутантов и просит устранить лидера, который управляет имиOVER.MSG, стр. 175 - 285. Взаимодействие сторон В зависимости от условий Выходец может воспользоваться поддержкой Братства Стали и Последователей. New California Данный военный конфликт лежит в основе сценария "Пробуждение Создателя", в котором Братство Стали воюет с Единством. Игрок должен привести одну из сторон к победе. Заметки * В том случае, если Выходец из Убежища встанет на сторону Единства, то сыграет свою роль в падении Убежища 13. * Многие источники дают сведения, что Единство было уничтожено в 2162 году — сначала Выходец из Убежища убил Создателя, а потом уничтожил базу «Марипоза»Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 37: «''The Master created Super-Mutants after the bombs fell by using a specially designed vims (the F.E.V. vims) to turn pure-strain humans into powerful warriors. The Super-Mutants thus created were to become the Master’s own personal army of shock troops. However, the virus didn’t work as anticipated. The humans turned into powerful brutes, but as their muscles grew, their minds shriveled. The more intelligent Mutants were given uniforms as a mark of rank and authority, bur they were few in number. Now, 80 years after the Master’s defeat, fewer still Super-Mutants remain alive. Most humans fear Super-Mutants — few places offer them peace. The day of the Master’s Mutant army is now passed, but some people say that the experiments continue. The worst horrors are always created in the name of science and progress».. * В случае разрушения Марипозы и Собора показываются ролики уничтожения зданий. Видео Fallout Cathedral Explosion|Взрыв Собора Destroying Mariposa|Взрыв Марипозы Примечания }} en:Unity crisis uk:Падіння Єдності Категория:Военные конфликты Единства Категория:Военные конфликты Братства Стали Категория:Военные конфликты Последователей Апокалипсиса